wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zin'tani
Zin'tani is a Darkspear troll, and Elder Priestess of Lukou. She lives in Thunder Bluff, Mulgore, and is closely allied with the guild Large War Club. Characters involved in Zin'tani's backstory: Tua'kal: brother, dead 'Zah'ki: '''friend, alive '''Dakkar'jin: '''father, alive '''Rin'dali: '''aquaintance, alive '''Zul'rek: '''aquaintance, presumed missing '''Janada: '''arch-enemy, dead '''Gin'ko: '''enemy, dead Quick History Zin'tani grew up in the Broken Isles, and studied under the watchful eyes of the priesthood of Lukou, a group dedicated to the healing powers of the loa Lukou. By nature, Zin'tani is compassionate, and sought to heal the injuries of her fellow Darkspear trolls using Lukou's power. After showing significant promise and rising quickly through the ranks, as well as surving a inter-faction war, Zin'tani was proclaimed head of the priesthood of Lukou - a rare honour for a female troll. She led the order well, but chose to live in the comfort of her family home, uncomfortable with the attention and flattery of the order in general. So it was that she lived with her father, Dakkar'jin and her brother Tua'kal, and maintained a close relationship with both. Her younger brother was ever in trouble, and Zin'tani spent as much time with Tua'kal, keeping an eye on him, as she did with her duties as the elder priestess. It was during these years of peace that Dakkar'jin brought a young troll to live with them temporarily. The young troll female was named Zah'ki, and though initially Zin'tani took little notice of the girl at first, she began to come aware of the raw power Zah'ki possessed. In any case, Zah'ki and Tua'kal became good friends in their own right, and Zin'tani spent less time with her younger brother, his new friend being all the eyes that he needed upon him. Zin'tani and Tua'kal both came to think of Zah'ki as a sister, until one day when an elderly witchdoctor came to take her away. Zin'tani comforted her little brother all through the night, and never forgot the young girl herself. When Zin'tani was about 60 years of age, the orcish Horde came to the Broken Isles and helped eliminate some of the murloc threat that had recently come to the Darkspear home. She was among the first trolls that consequently left the Broken Isles with Thralls' Horde, along with her broker and father - as the elder priestess of Lukou, she ranked high enough in troll society to travel with Thrall personally, and so Dakkar'jin and Tua'kal also spent time aboard Thrall's personal ship. It was during this time that Dakkar'jin was asked by Shadow Hunter Vol'jin to be one of a select group of ambassadors to the Horde, to which Dakkar'jin, old and wise but also a skilled rogue, agreed. Zin'tani left her brother with Dakkar'jin in Durotar (where they would eventually settle in to Orgrimmar, rather than the Echo Isles or Sen'jin Village) and travelled around Kalimdor with Thrall, eventually coming across the Tauren. Zin'tani was immediately impressed with the Tauren and their attitude towards the land, recognising something of the compassion she had always had in the Tauren and their respect towards all living things. After the Third War, Thrall helped the Tauren rout the centuar from Mulgore and the surrounding lands, and the Tauren consequently built Thunder Bluff. Zin'tani chose to live with the Tauren, learning from Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem and others among the druidic order, while at the same time teaching them all she knew of troll life. The Tauren respected Zin'tani's contribution to their understanding of troll culture and allowed her to take up residence in Thunder Bluff. She lives there to this day, leading the Order of Lukou from Spirit Rise. Recently, she met Kwake of Large War Club, a guild dedicated to defeating the Scourge. Zin'tani saw promise in the orc death bard, and joined him in his mission. Zin'tani heals her new allies with the same strength and mental apptitude that marked her as uniquely gifted among the Order of Lukou. Priesthood of Lukou Inter-faction Fighting Involvement Instigation Zin'tani was a leader of one of two factions in a small war that split apart the Priesthood. The two factions were polar opposites - the first, led by Zin'tani and others, was dedicated to the purity and compassionate nature of the Priesthood, which they saw as a literal manifestion of Lukou's benevolence. The second faction was power hungry, and sought to manipulate and control the powers of Lukou for their own personal gain - this faction was led by Gin'ko, a rebellious and intelligent troll who had failed to rise through the ranks of the Priesthood. War Zin'tani, by this time being of very high rank in the Priesthood, initially did not want the bitter resentment between the two faction to escalate in to fighting, but an attack on her life by Gin'ko directly led to her faction demanding retribution. When Zin'tani recovered from the failed attack on her life (she suffered no more than a few broken bones, and these she healed quickly enough) she reluctantly agreed to fight Gin'ko and his followers, seeing no alternative. The fierce fighting took place largely in secrecy, away from the rest of the Darkspear population - this seems to be a machination of the purists, though probably not Zin'tani herself, as a method of both isolating individual members of Gin'ko's seperatists and hiding the conflict from the Darkspear citizens whom they replied upon for survival. Eventually the fighting culminated in a small battle, which started when Gin'ko gathered his allies and descended upon the hut-village that housed the priesthood. The purists, taken by suprise, initially took the brunt of casualties, but there were far more purists than seperatists and eventually Zin'tani's forces won the day. Zin'tani herself was later named the Elder Priestess - a rare honour indeed for a female troll to be head of anything, let alone a sacred order of a loa. One of the purists, Janada, earned distinction in the battle by slaying Gin'ko herself. Zin'tani later promoted her to a high position in the priesthood, a decision that she would later regret. Aftermath The inter-faction war resulted in the deaths of well over 50 Darkspear priests - equating to 45% of the priesthood's numbers - and while not a signifcant war, it took its toll later when murlocs invaded the Broken Isles. Unable to give as much healing to their wounded brethren as they ordinarily would have been able to, the priesthood of Lukou suffered a credibility backlash as devotees of other Loas were able to heal the injured with greater efficiency. As the new head of the order, Zin'tani quickly established a system for recruitement, including filtering processes that idenified potential threats to the order. The priesthood grew once more, and as the Darkspear trolls moved from the Broken Isles to the lands of Kalimdor, the priesthood of Lukou doubled in size, effectively becoming one of the largest priesthoods in Darkspear society. However, the priesthood meets only sparingly, its members more intent on healing the wounded wherever they may travel, rather than waiting for the wounded to come to them. This makes the final number of priesthood members difficult to establish. Betrayal of Janada Janada was never satisfied with her new position within the priesthood, and believed she deserved to be the elder priestess for personally slaying Gin'ko. To that end, Janada, while professing her ad oration of Zin'tani, secretly studied arcane magic with the Forsaken mages when they entered the Horde. Janada's lust for power was limited only to herself - she did not seek to lure any of her fellow priests to her side. Leadership, she reasoned, should belong to one, not many. Janada sought to capture Zin'tani and keep her prisoner, but Zin'tani was too fast for the younger priest and cast her own spell, stunning the practiced mage-priest into submission. Zin'tani then willed Janada in to leaving the priesthood forever: magically compelled, Janada had no choice but to obey. The mage-priest went to Stranglethorn Vale, where she stood watch over a waterfall, contemplating ways to subvert Zin'tani's spell. It was been said that Zin'tani was hurt by Janada's betrayal, so much so that she was prone to rages, which would manifest themselves in shadow magic with immense destructive power. Thunder Bluff and the Tauren Zin'tani lives in Thunder Bluff, on Spirit Rise. Her tent, specially set aside for her, is right next to the shaman trainer tent, on the right. She chose Spirit Rise for two reasons, both practical: the first, so that visiting members of the Priesthood could more easily locate her (the Pools of Vision being the portal entry place for Thunder Bluff); the second, to keep en eye on the Forsaken in the Pools of Vision, whom she has never fully trusted (especially after the Janada incident). Zin'tani is unique among trolls in that she chooses to live in Thunder Bluff. She felt a connection with the Tauren and their compassionate nature, and though she did not share their specific compassion for nature she still identifies strongly with their close-knit family and tribal groups. Zin'tani taught the tauren elders about life as a troll: who was dangerous, what regions to avoid, and who to befriend. In return, Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem and others taught Zin'tani some aspects of druidic magic - while she only ever understood the basic magics, this did assist her to deepen her own understanding of Lukou's power, and how it worked. By observing the druidic nature magic, Zin'tani was able make critical analysis of her own powers and thus empower herself all the more. This time spent in Thunder Bluff, learning, would prove to be crucial in events to come. Zin'tani also took the time to refine her Orcish while she was in Thunder Bluff - as a result she no longer speaks with a discernable accent, being almost as clear and well spoken as the Tauren themselves. Zah'ki and the Flame of the Necroscar (Story Arc, incomplete) A New Love Blossoms Eventually Zin'tani ran into Zah'ki again, this time in Orgrimmar. Zah'ki had already reaquainted herself with Tua'kal, Zin'tani's brother, who had started to learn the skills necessary to become a rogue - it was during this time together that Tua'kal began to develop feelings for the young zulfi, despite the fact that she was claimed by another, Zul'rek. Zin'tani and Zah'ki, after the initial confusion borne from Zin'tani's lack of recognition of the girl, quickly hit it off once more, and Zin'tani was convinced she'd found her "little sister" again. Yet this happy reaquintance was not to last. Zah'ki was unaware of Tua'kal's feelings and continued her relationship with Zul'rek, and eventually fell pregnant to him. Zah'ki rejoiced in the news that twins were to be expected, a rare event among trollkind. As well, Zah'ki's close friend and confidant Rin'dali became very interested in the babies. Tua'kal, however, was filled with a deep rage, and took to stalking Zah'ki whereever she went. This behaviour would lead to tragedy mere weeks after Zah'ki announced her pregnancy. Disaster It was a delightful afternoon in Mulgore, for the most part, and Tua'kal had just visited Zin'tani when he heard that Zah'ki and Rin'dali were seen to be having a minor argument outside the city. Furious with Rin'dali for daring to treat Zah'ki so, Tua'kal sped across the mesas, takng the lift and cloaking himself, eventually coming upon the pair in the midst of a heated argument. Not knowing what the argument was about, Tua'kal crept up and listened closer, coming close to Rin'dali just as he took his axe and slashed Zah'ki across the chest. Blind with rage at seeing the object of his affections lying seemingly dead on the ground, Tua'kal stealthily came behind the older warrior and put his daggers to Rin'dali's throat. A struggle ensued, and Rin'dali smashed Tua'kal up against a tree trunk in an effort to dislodge the rogue. Tua'kal dropped one of his prized daggers, and, unable to thus properly defend himself, was struck down by Rin'dali's axe. The warrior fled the scene of his crime, leaving Tua'kal and Zah'ki to their respective fates. Zah'ki, however, stirred, and witnessed Tua'kal's death, hearing the truth finally with his last words, "Za'hki...I alawehs be lovehn joo..." Zah'ki's injuries were extensive, but a passing druid by the name of Kanja came upon her in the nick of time. Though inexperienced, he attempted to heal Zah'ki as best he could, but for Tua'kal he could do nothing. He entered his bear form and bore both an unconscious Zah'ki and the body of Tua'kal back to Thunder Bluff. Zah'ki asked Kanja to take the rogues body to the Pools of Vision, to which the druid readily agreed, perhaps motivated by Zah'ki's evident grief. Possible Solution Zin'tani learned of Tua'kal's death through Zah'ki, soon after, and after healing Zah'ki herself (improving upon the lifesaving healing administered by Kanja), went to the Pools of Vision. There, Zin'tani collapsed when she saw the body of her younger brother.and mourned...until she felt a presence in the air around her. Suddenly up and talking to what seemed to be thin air, Zin'tani took on an edge of hysteria, with the young zulfi looking on in confusion. Eventually, Zin'tani turned to Zah'ki, saying "Do you not feel it? It is Tua'kal! He is here, Zah'ki, he is here now!" Zin'tani devised a plan to revive Tua'kal's spirit, but in order to carry out the plan she needed a powerful mage to create an item of immense power. However, there was a catch: the mage in question - the only one who knew how to perform the ritual - was Zin'tani's old nemesis, Janada. Partly because she felt that Zah'ki needed some measure of closure about the events that had transpired, and partly because she had no desire to talk to Janada herself, Zin'tani convinced Zah'ki to come with her to Stranglethorn Vale. Zah'ki approached Janada carefully, sensing perhaps some of Zin'tani's tension. Eventually, Janada created and gave to Zah'ki a powerful item called the Flame of the Necroscar: a powerful item that required a mage to create it and a priest to unlock its vast power. Zah'ki gave the item to Zin'tani, and the pair travelled to Lights Hope Chapel, where Zin'tani hoped the inherent magics of the land would lend her own abilities more power for the ritual ahead. The Ritual of the Flame of the Necroscar The ritual took place behind the chapel itself, so that the actions of the two trolls were not seen by members of the Argent Crusade. Zin'tani meditated for a while, while Zah'ki held the Flame of the Necroscar. Eventually, Zin'tani began casting, the inherent magics of the Chapel grounds lending her a slightly ethereal quality as she wrapped herself in the power of Lukou. The force of the magic that Zin'tani controlled was too much for her, even with her skill - she fainted, and Zah'ki alone was able to communicate with Tua'kal's spirit as it appeared. A brief conversation occured, but was interrupted by Tua'kal's spirit being pulled away, somewhere. As Tua'kal's spirit faded away, Zin'tani arose, and Zah'ki immediately told her what had happened. Though tired, Zin'tani immediately cast, searching for any trace of Tua'kal's spirit...and immediately recoiled in horror. Tua'kal's spirit had been taken by the Lich King. Janada Gets Her Revenge Back in Thunder Bluff, she first carried out a request for her father, by burning Tua'kal's body according to the rituals of the priesthood of Lukou. Later, Zin'tani researched among the books she had managed to aquire thoughout her time in Kalimdor. Finding nothing, she eventually travelled to Dalaran in Northrend, and there she found a tome in the Violet Citadel, detailing the Flame of the Necroscar. Zin'tani shook with anger when she read that the ritual she had performed should have enabled Tua'kal to come back to life. She came to the conclusion that Janada had somehow discovered that Zin'tani was behind the aquisistion of such a powerful item, and the reasons for aquiring it in the first place. Seething with barely controlled rage, Zin'tani became cloaked in a thick cloud of shadow energy, a shroud that only grew thicker with each passing minutes as she made her way to Stranglethorn Vale. Once there, she tracked Janada down, and demanded answers. Janada confirmed everything that Zin'tani suspected, saying, "Joo need to be hidin' your misereh bettah, girlie. But...I alawehs be lovehn joo." With a maniacal cackle, Janada took the advantage of the shock the last phrase had inflicted upon Zin'tani (who had been told verbatim by Zah'ki what Tua'kal said as he lay dying) and attacked. Coming out of her shocked fugue quickly, Zin'tani called upon the shadow magics that seethed around her, and battled Janada with combat magics equal to the mage-priests' own. Eventually, Zin'tani's careful study of magic in Thunder Bluff proved to be Janada's undoing - Zin'tani saw that a well aimed shadow bolt could hit Janada's hands, and because Janada relied on her hands to cast, she would be defenceless. She followed through accordingly, and Janada cried out in pain as shadow magic devoured her hands, rendering them useless. Zin'tani walked up to the mage-priest then, and taking her mace, smote her old enemy on the head, ending her life and avenging Janada's actions towards the priesthood of Lukou and Tua'kal permanently. The shadow magics faded and Zin'tani returned the Thunder Bluff, tired, sore, and emotionally broken. Hope Yet Remains Zin'tani has spoken to Tua'kal again, and has learned through him that Rin'dali recently died. Zin'tani immediately expressed her interest in being part of the revival of Rin'dali, for two reasons: one, to allow Tua'kal to at least talk to his killer, and two, to gain some measure of closure on the whole issue herself, by doing the thing she does best, healing. For now though, Zin'tani is in a period of deep remorse for having killed Janada, and so has found a way to repay her debt, as she sees it, to Lukou, by submitting herself to the will of Kwake, guild master of Large War Club, a guild dedicated to ridding the land of the Scourge and making the world a better place for the Horde. She finds it noble work, and it gets her out of Thunder Bluff. Every day is another day when she might see her brother again. Until then, Zin'tani has vowed never to touch the foul shadow magics that she used against Janada again. Quotes *"You seem to be forgetting one thing, Janada - my faith in Lukou forbids me from killing you. And so, I banish you from these Isles, and compel you to obey...a kindness not so much for you, but for everyone else."'' *''"Many thanks, Arch Druid, may the blessings of Lukou guide you as surely as nature blesses you with its power and its love."'' *''"Kwake, shut up. Sir."'' *''"Revenge...it wasn't that great, in the end."'' See also * Dakkar'jin * Tua'kal Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:priest Category:Move to Archive